The present invention relates to an adjustable slide tray of the type used for organizing refrigerated products on a shelf.
Certain medicines are kept in refrigerators by pharmacists until they are dispensed. A tray used to hold such products in individual cartons helps to organize the pharmacist's refrigerator, thereby keeping a group of products together and preventing them from being scattered around the refrigerator. In order to conserve space within the refrigerator, and to help organize the products, it would be desirable to have a tray which holds individual products in cartons. It would also be desirable to have the tray have a size which corresponds to the number of cartons held in the tray and to have the tray constructed with interlocks capable of locking one tray to another in order to thereby help maintain organization within the refrigerator.